


What he signed up for

by that_triangleguy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, Jealosy, Jealous Cecil, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, fanboy carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_triangleguy/pseuds/that_triangleguy





	What he signed up for

“Why haven’t you come to bed yet?” Cecil whined as he shuffled down the hallway. He could see Carlos silhouetted against the tv screen.   
“Marvel.” Carlos stated, turning his head for second to glance at his boyfriend. Cecil was important but sometimes heros had to come first. With a sigh, Cecil walked away. He’d learned not to get in the way Marvel, it only resulted in jealousy because Carlos would much rather sleep with Bruce Banner, the genius, rather than Cecil, the radio host. That’s just what Cecil signed up for when he fell for a hopeless geek like Carlos.


End file.
